Things She Does For Him
by Ms.Chelle
Summary: 100 word drabbles. It's Jenny's turn to do something for our silver haired fox. Gibbs' POV. A companion piece for Things He Does For Her.
1. Kinky?

A/N: Hey! I published Things He Does For Her last February and I thought that I should publish Things She Does For Him. Please tell me what you think. I do not own NCIS. Unfortunately.

For my reviewers last time, this is for you!

* * *

**Kinky?**

She teaches him about women.

* * *

He had been watching her with that… _thing_. He doesn't know if she knew that he was watching her actually. He started showering few minutes ago when she came in and started doing _that_.

"I know you're watching." She said but still not facing him.

He didn't make a reply. Deep lines on his forehead grew deeper. She pulled it. "Ok, stop." He realized he couldn't watch it anymore. "What are you doing?"

She ignored him and continued. She was about to insert it then he shouted. "Don't!"

She released a loud sigh. "It's just a tampon, Jethro."

"What's that?"


	2. Worries of a Father

A/N: Well, I think Gibbs will be on killing spree if he was the first to find out about his child's first time.

Thank you for my reviewers! K8 G.H. Ducey, left my heart in Paris, fashiongirl97, Agent Striker and Ncisluver

* * *

**Worries of a Father**

She handles the _situations_ that he can't.

* * *

He was pacing back and forth.

"Jen, it's already 0200 and she's not yet here." He looked really worried.

"Maybe she decided to sleep there instead." She tried to soothe him.

He gave her a look.

"What?" She shrugged. "She's already twenty-one, Jethro."

He glared. "He can't deflower her. I'll kill him."

Her guilty face told him that it already happened.

"But she's already eighteen at that time."

"What!" He was really furious. "Who dared –"

"Alex."

"They're doing it _again_!"

"Well, you were a lot younger than that when you first did it."

"But she's my baby!"

"Oh, Jethro…"


	3. Patience, Jethro

A/N:I still don't own NCIS and I miss Jenny... and Kate... and Mike...

Thanks for the reviews, left my heart in Paris, K8 G.H. Ducey and Agent Striker!

* * *

**Patience, Jethro.**

She teaches him to be patient or else...

* * *

It felt like he had been standing there forever. His legs were getting numb. He started walking back and forth. He's getting more nervous than ever.

"Stop pacing back and forth, Jethro." She ordered.

He stopped for a while. "Are you finished?"

"No. One more minute." She shouted.

"Why does it take so long?" He grunted out loud.

"Be patient or else you will wait until you notice."

He mumbled something and started pacing again.

She opened the door. Tears filled her eyes but she smiled.

"I'm pregnant."

He gathered her in his arms. "Well, that's worth waiting for, Jen."


	4. Swing Set

A/N: Going home isn't _that _bad, right?

left my heart in Paris and Agent Striker thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Swing Set**

She gives him time.

* * *

The Director and he had another shouting match and she ordered him to go home and let DiNozzo arrest the suspect. The worst part was, it was only 1100. He stormed out of her office and slammed the door so hard that it was heard in the entire bullpen.

He went home instead and decided to finish his present for Amira. He didn't had much time to do the swing set so now is the perfect opportunity to finish it.

At 2100, he heard her enter the basement.

"You know why I sent you home."

"Uh-huh,"

"She'll love it, Jethro."


	5. Key

A/N: This is for K8 G.H. Ducey! Belated Happy Birthday! Sorry, I'm very late.

Thank you for your reviews again! left my heart in Paris (Hey! here's the next one... I hope you'll like it :D), K8 G.H. Ducey (I would also love if Gibbs will build me anything :D) and Agent Striker (I feel the same way! I really hate it that she died. :( )

gibbslovesjenny thank you for enjoying this little drabbles! :D

* * *

**Key**

She is the only one who makes him crazy.

* * *

They were finishing their paperwork when something strange happened. The Director screamed so loud that made Gibbs rushed to her office.

"Jethro!" she yelled out loud.

"What happened?" he rushed to her side.

"My water broke," then she screamed again.

"What? Since when – " She dug her nails in his hand.

"Terrorist. Bomb. SecNav." She screamed in pain again. "Do something!"

"Where's the key!" he was finding it in her drawers.

"Ugh! I'll kill you if you don't get me to the hospital!" Still, he was all over the place. "Right now, Jethro!"

He found the key in his pocket.


	6. Perfect Gift

A/N: Thanks for your reviews again! K8 G.H. Ducey (I'm so glad you loved it!), left my heart in Paris (here's another family chapter), fashiongirl97 (I really touched by your compliment) and Agent Striker (you gave an idea for chapter 7 *grins*)

* * *

**Perfect Gift**

She gave him his everything.

* * *

He couldn't believe he had his second chance.

She is now sleeping in his arms. She looked beautiful and at peace. He would give up everything for her. He will kill anyone who will hurt her and he will tear them into pieces.

He can't stop smiling the moment he laid his eyes on her.

"Hey,"

"Jen, she's perfect." He proudly said.

"She's got your eyes." She mused.

"Yeah," he stroked her hair. "She's got your hair."

"Mmm.. She's perfect, Jethro." She repeated his words.

He kissed his wife's temple and smiled. "Best gift ever."

"She missed your Birthday yesterday."


	7. Vacation

A/N: I don't know if you'll think that this is weird or OOC. Anyway, thanks for the review guys! left my heart in Paris, Agent Striker and K8 G.H. Ducey :D

* * *

**Vacation**

She is his hero and she saves him from...

* * *

He took her in a cabin in the forest for vacation. He was enjoying the warmth of her body until a cold breeze of air entered through the open window.

His eyes cracked open then he saw something that made him jumped out of the bed and cursed.

"Jethro, what the hell?" then, she looked at where he was staring and noticed that he wasn't even bothered of his nakedness.

"Get that thing out!" he pointed.

She knit her brows and released the fury thing. She pulled him back in bed, "Aw, Jethro did that chipmunk scared you?" she teased.


	8. Red Stiletto

A/N: I got the idea from K8 G.H. Ducey's review. Thanks for that! Let's just imagine that the doors are opened, Gibbs is in the outer office and Jenny is at the door of her inner office.

Thanks for the reviews! left my heart in Paris, thegirlnextdoor101, K8 G.H. Ducey and Agent Striker!

* * *

**Red Stiletto**

She was just disciplining him…

* * *

Gibbs was relieved that he ducked when Jenny threw her stiletto at him and he didn't care if the red stiletto landed on Tony's monitor and if Tony screamed like a girl.

"I didn't mean to, Jen!" he reasoned out.

"The hell you didn't!" Her height was imbalance because of the lack of her other shoe.

"It just slipped! It's not _that_ important, Jen." He realized his mistake and he wanted to take back his words.

"Not important? You called me Jennifer, Jethro!" The second shoe hit his forehead. "I told you, never call me Jennifer!" She slammed the door.


	9. Semper Fidelis part 1

A/N: This is a two parter. I'll post tomorrow the second part. :D

Thanks again for the reviews guys! left my heart in Paris, K8 G.H. Ducey, Agent Striker and Shy Chey 97! :D

* * *

**Semper Fidelis part 1**

She tries to make it easier for him to go.

* * *

He came in her office, dressed in his Marine uniform.

"Jen…" he tried to gain her attention.

"You should be on your way to the airport." She didn't look at him.

"You were gone when I woke up."

"I want you to adapt. You will not see me for a month."

He opened his arms. "For the last time." He bargained. "Please... Jen," _that_ made her stand up.

He pulled her in a tight embrace and kissed her softly.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you leave now."

"I'll be back before our wedding."

A tear fell onto her cheek.


	10. Semper Fidelis part 2

A/N: Here's the part two! Thanks again for your review guys! K8 G.H. Ducey (I agree with you!), left my heart in Paris, fashiongirl97and Agent Striker!

* * *

**Semper Fidelis part 2**

It's not for the Marines only.

* * *

He was away for a month to train a new batch of snipers and he didn't tell Jenny that he was coming home tonight. He opened her front door and saw Jenny laughing and dancing with a muscular guy.

"Jen!"

"Jethro!" She excitedly launched herself to him but he stopped her and grabbed the guy.

She rolled her eyes. "Jethro, put down my dance instructor now!"

"Are you cheating –"

"He's gay, Jethro!"

"That's true cutie." Gibbs dropped him and felt harassed.

"Hey, he's mine." Jen protectively wrapped her arms around Jethro. "We're only practising for _our_ wedding dance, Jethro."


	11. Red and Silver Hairs

A/N: I would die if this really happened in the series! Thank you for the reviews! left my heart in Paris, K8 G.H. Ducey and Agent Striker!

* * *

**Red and Silver Hairs**

She gives the revenge that he needs.

* * *

Gibbs couldn't take the bickering of Tony and Ziva anymore.

So, a certain redhead and silver-haired man were arguing for two hours and Tony and Ziva were locked inside the interrogation room to keep the two from killing each other for their 'punishment'.

"Ow! She bit me." Tony freaked and loosened his grip from the redhead.

"Oh don't worry, I will torture you after this." Ziva threatened.

In the observation room, the two were chuckling.

"How –"

Jenny quickly answered Jethro's unfinished question. "Tobias owes me. He took Diane. It didn't take long enough for them to kill each other."


	12. Her Beloved Carpet

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. Life decided to keep me busy.

Thank you so much for the reviews! left my heart in Paris, conservativegirl, fashiongirl97, Agent Striker and K8 G.H. Ducey

* * *

**Her Beloved Carpet**

She needs to teach him about cleanliness. Why doesn't he understand that?

* * *

"Gibbs," he grunted.

Cynthia's panicked voice came out. "Agent Gibbs, the Director is screaming on top of her chair. She –" she realized that Gibbs hung up the phone already.

Within few minutes, Gibbs banged the door open and found Jenny standing on her chair.

"Jethro!" she quickly found his eyes.

There's only one reason for her actions and he found it under her desk then squished it.

"The spider's dead, Jen." When he looked at her, he regretted killing it because they're gonna have an argument about killing the insect on the carpet and leaving a gooey substance behind.

* * *

I must say I personally hate leaving a gooey substance behind... Yucky!


	13. Silent Night

A/N: Belated Happy Mother's Day every one!

Thank you so much for the reviews! left my heart in Paris, AzNeRd, Agent Striker, K8 G.H. Ducey

* * *

**Silent Night**

She is the reason he wants to come home every night.

* * *

It was just an ordinary day at the office.

He was in the middle of a very tough case so he came home very late that night. The house was filled with silence. He quietly slid to their bedroom and found his girls.

His daughter was cuddling with her mother.

He quickly changed his clothes and joined his wife and daughter in the bed. Their daughter was in the middle.

He thought she was asleep until she spoke.

"We missed you today." She said sleepily.

"I missed you too, guys." He snuggled closer to wrap his arms around his girls.


	14. Payback

A/N: The 'fight' is related to the 'Her Beloved Carpet' chapter. Sorry if you'll think this is kinda shallow...

Thank you so much for the reviews and support! conservativegirl, left my heart in Paris, AzNeRd, Agent Striker, K8 G.H. Ducey!

ncisgirl2389 thank you for the multiple reviews for this and Things He Does For Her!

Announcement: The next chapter might be the last one...

* * *

**Payback**

Oh yeah, she makes him scream her name in a way he doesn't like.

* * *

He passed out on his boat again. He was drunk because of his huge 'fight' with Jenny.

When he opened his eyes, he shrieked.

There are chipmunks everywhere.

He screamed her name for the umpteenth time. He wanted to call her but his phone was being chewed by a chipmunk.

He was stranded on his boat for four hours when a grinning Jenny came.

"Hello Jethro," she greeted innocently.

"Jen," he whined.

She just glared.

"Fine, I will not squish your worst nemesis on your beloved carpet again. Get them out of here!"

"Okay, I will… eventually."

Then, she left.


	15. Cry

A/N: I'm afraid that this is going to be the last my dears. I really had fun writing these one shots and reading your reviews. Thank you for all who supported me. K8 G.H. Ducey, left my heart in Paris, Agent Striker thank you for being with me from the very beginning. I feel like I'm indebted to you somehow. Thank you so much!

For my new reviewers ncisgirl2389, AzNeRd, conservativegirl, fashiongirl97, Shy Chey 97, thegirlnextdoor101, Ncisluver thank you all for the reviews! New reviewers make me smile.

For those who alerted and made this their favorite thank you so much too! You don't know how much you make me feel happy.

I was thinking of making this a trilogy. Things They Do For Family. Katie's perspective. My OC. But it's more Jibbs actually. I don't know when can I start. Life has plans for me that keeps me away from writing.

Thank you all my dear readers! :D

* * *

**Cry**

She was still thinking of how to make things better for him...

* * *

She looked so fragile yet beautiful, he mused. He was holding her as they lay on their bed. Her head was resting on his chest and his arms wrapped her thin frame. He pushed her silky silver hair off her pale face. She snuggled closer with his touch.

"Jen," his voice broke.

"You can cry, Jethro." She weakly said.

"I can't."

"Please… for me." She finally looked up and he was lost in those shiny emeralds until the light in her eyes faded.

Words of love were not needed to be said. He merely expressed it with her last order.

* * *

...until her last breath.

A/N: I think this is how her life should end. She should be in his arms.


End file.
